


Flowers on your hair, madness in your head

by sassychopstick6



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Courtship, Fluff, Intimacy implications, M/M, Softness, Witch!Andrew, god!Neil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassychopstick6/pseuds/sassychopstick6
Summary: “Did you still stand like the God you are? Have you told them that I made you weak as you proclaim exactly that between rumpled sheets and worn voice?” I say low enough to be concealed by morning noise but loud enough to be heard, if he was awake. Nevertheless, that weakness seems to be his drug, because he is an exception and even a God like him can be a junkie, and a humble sinner like myself, can’t help but try to make it right, worshipping him with the sweetest prayers, and he does not mind them falling from the dirtiest lips . Being who he is, God of those who lie, of runaways, it is difficult for me to believe he is going to stay. Being who I am, it’s very easy for other people speak their mind and gossip about whether I gave him a love potion, or if I casted a love spell, as a forest witch, there is nothing he could possibly want with me, and yet our pads had crossed some decades before...





	Flowers on your hair, madness in your head

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic in here, and this AU had been for a long time stuck in my mind, so I gave it an opportunity, I hope you do the same<3  
> Alsooooo, I feel like my Andrew is OOC, but I am not too sure, if you think that way, please let me know!  
> Thank you, for reading!

I draw with my finger his marred shoulder blades, tracing every scar, my worship ritual, just for him. If he knew better he would have asked for something else, for something more. As I proceed touching his warm skin some goosebumbs appear because of the lightness of my caress. “What have you done to me? How could you do it?” I am unable to ask him this during his wakeness and thus keeping it as a whisper, just for me to feel, just for me to know.

I have already started to dread the day he will leave. As we know, mortality was denied to us, boredom was given instead, and in a timeless realm it could kill us. We live among mortal people, stooping just like them but never being remotely close to be just so. His piercing eyes, deadly smile, sharp teeth, and that smart mouth, always hidden for those who are third eye blinded,  are going to be anything but human. “Did you still stand like the God you are? Have you told them that I made you weak as you proclaim exactly that between rumpled sheets and worn voice?” I say low enough to be concealed by morning noise but loud enough to be heard, if he was awake. Nevertheless, that weakness seems to be his drug, because he is an exception and even a God like him can be a junkie, and a humble sinner like myself, can’t help but try to make it right, worshipping him with the sweetest prayers, and he does not mind them falling from the dirtiest lips . Being who he is, God of those who lie, of runaways, it is difficult for me to believe he is going to stay. Being who I am, it’s very easy for other people speak their mind and gossip about whether I gave him a love potion, or if I casted a love spell, as a forest witch, there is nothing he could possibly want with me, and yet our pads had crossed some decades before when _Neil,_ who had a different name, Nathaniel, was picking up flowers from my garden.

_Neil’s visits to my place were very sporadic, or so I thought until I knew that foxes were associated to him, and some of them used to watch me through my windows and left some feathers, scales, or even some weird metals useful for spells. Among Gods those gifts were just a display of friendly behavior, and not courtship as it was within my species and to him, a lonely and distracted God of course those implications were meaningless, then I tried to just let it go, until during a quiet day a knock at my door, Neil himself was before me, with a smile of pointy teeth. “Have you found useful the items that I sent to you?” All I could do at the moment was to press my lips flat, the sharp teeth on full display was something to be impress of. “They are ugly, I know” A hand pressed against the scars on his cheekbone, and he glared down in a very self-consciousness, on top of that, the smile did not leave his face, a lie, that made me sick. “Your kits kept scratching at my windows very early” I chose to say, not wanting to talk about something that could make such reaction to a God and also, not wanting to give away the fact that I was indeed staring, he was somehow still attractive. His smile reached his eyes, and with a chuckle he replied very slowly, “I have never watched you to be mad at them”._

_His visits were paid once a week, just to leave something, then the item was accompanied by small talk that was just him talking and I was limited to nod and staring, but something changed when sundry foxes made a den right at the boundary of my front garden, Neil came thrice per week, I used to offer him tea at much, which he always refused, he also never landed a foot inside my house because at the end, a runaway could never stay in the same place. The bitter feeling lingered in my chest every single time I had to watch him turning around and getting away… from me._

_“I made a mistake” I was picking up some roots from my garden, when I felt him approach and that was what he said. Noticing I was not going to answer him, Neil walked in front of me and sat on the floor. “My foxes are living in here”, he said lifting the one on his lap as a proof, “we have kept conversations, and all of my courtship gifts have been welcomed”. I did look at him at that statement. It had been more of eighteen years, and then he thought it was a great idea to come up with that. He seemed frustrated, one hand hidden in the tick fur of the fox, and his eyes on me._

_“You should know better than that”. I decided to say. He have told me about his first names, the ones that only the wind can say, he told me how his foxes help him to say sane, he told me about his scars, even though I had only seen the ones on his face, he told me the story and location of every single scar on his body. I have told him why I would never cast a spell love, I told him about my favorite flowers, he already knows I have an identical twin, and a cousin who is a faun._

_I tried to keep my eyes away from his face, because against my will, his pointy smile and cold eyes kept stealing my breath. I tried to not be too involved during his small talks. I tried to not be too attached to the foxes and their kits. I tried to let go of the odd feeling the first time he accepted a cup of tea. I tried to not trust too much. I tried to not care too much. I tried, I tried, I tried, and I tried to not fall, but suddenly I realized, I was already falling, and I was not alone._

_“What do you mean? I have looked up for the steps of your courtship”, a shade of pink started to crept all the way up his neck, his eyes did not meet mine, “unless it is a different case because the differences between us”, he moved his hand signaling me and then himself, “what we are”._

_“So what are you expecting?”. I raised an eyebrow. The pink blush on his neck and the fact that he was trying very hard to meet my eyes, and for once there wasn't that fucking smile full of lies. The fox on his lap started to walk anxiously between us, as if it knew what was happening and thus trying to sooth us. “How am I supposed to trust this behavior from you when all you do is lying?”_

_His eyes were glued to mine, his lips a hard line, and both hands flat against the dirt. “I have never told you a lie”. His voice was harsh, just like my words, but I was not about to forget who I was talking to for a pretty face._

_“So must I trust you? Do I have to claim my undying love because the courtship? Do I have to kneel before you and adore you for you being generous and notice me?” A humorless laugh was heard, my basket was forgotten and I stood up. “Guess what? I do not care for that. I am not your answer.” I felt tired, I wanted to sleep for three days and never have to put up with other people. “Go home”. Part of me wanted to keep the foxes or at least a kit, but they would be better with him. They would remind me of him, I couldn't afford it._

_“Being who I am,” the sick smile was in full display on his face, “make very obvious for me to know when a lie is being told, o thought…” This comment felt like a kick on the kidneys. He was deliberately telling me he knew everything since the beginning. “In this case, a bunch of lies, but you being who you are, make for me especially difficult for me to know that, I can do it only if and only if you truly want those lies to be know”. His eyes were soft and there was want, want for me to understand but somehow, they lacked pressure._

_“How do I know you are telling me the truth?”. This was my one and only thought. I didn't want anything, I did not need anything. This was my mantra of life… perhaps I did want to know that._

_“I could not walk into your house until I had no other plan to tell the truth and nothing but the truth, that's why it took me so long. Before that I had to keep a clean track so I was not allowed into your house just for convenience…” his eyes darted from my garden, to the den, and finally settled on me. “I had to trust you with something really important for me, something that I could not make a lie of, so my foxes came to you, if they decided you were safe to trust then I did it too”. At some point, he removed the fox from his lap and now he was standing very close to me without breaking into my personal space. “Andrew, I…”_

_“Shut up” I went into my house, looking for **that**. Who could have ever thought I was going to really use it. I went to my door, standing about the door frame and I  watched him walking slowly to the den. All his body language spoke of deception. Pathetic. “Come here,” my voice is loud enough for him to listen and just in mere seconds he was before my door. It is turn of my safest proof to know his truth, “you can only enter this house if the rose remains intact. If it crumbles, so will you after everything you said it's claimed to be true to your feelings”. I revealed a rose of glass, this was the only possession of mine, worthy of courtship material for a God, he already knew my attraction for him, it would be in vane to try and hide it. I left the rose levitating in the door frame, now it was his decision to proceed with the courtship. _

_He took it at the same time I stepped backwards and then, he was inside my house, in front of me with the untouched rose in hand. I felt lost out of the blue. The flash of pointy teeth grounded me to reality. “You have fully accepted my courtship, do you really want to?”. He was not lying, or playing. He was also giving me options._

_“What I really want is to kiss you”._

I watch you while you still sleep, opportunities like this one are very rare, you move until you catch my arm and pull it around your waist. Your foxes start scratching at the window and now you are starting to wake up, the first thing you do is give me that smile of yours. “Staring”. I roll my eyes and then you roll on top of me. “Morning”. You start snuzzing at my neck and giving my lack of reaction you stop. “What is bothering you?” I was not that easy to read, I decided to blame the years he has spent by my side. It is indeed what is bothering me. I am tired, and I am dying slowly because of uncertainty.

“How long do I get to keep you?” It's what I ask. I put both of my hands on his hips, showing him that I am not trying to chase him away. “I… this… you are the God of runaways, you have been here for years”. His eyes soften with comprehension.

“I do not need to run to be there for them. My purpose is to bless them in their run and guide them to a stop, to a safe place to rest and rebuild the identity they lost during the journey”. His hands are on my chest, his fingers caress lightly my collarbones. “You get to keep me as long as you want. You are my safe place. You are home”.

I never was fond of the walls that made up my house, because a house gets old, it changes, and it does not really mean anything, but my home was a story totally different. I found my home in sleepy blue eyes in the morning, in the soil covered hands at noon, in the sound of laugh late in the afternoon, in moans during the night, and happily tired sighs at dawn.

As immortal beings it is very difficult to have a home, to claim something and for it to last, but also, we have the wisdom that only the time can teach us. Even though we don't die, empty illusions can eat us alive. This is why as settled lovers we take our time to explore territories, set boundaries, know our limits. Time is our most valuable and inexhaustible tool, and sometimes, a bad use can transform that tool into a weapon. We tend to forget being immortal means we can also enjoy ourselves to a never ending point, because once you find yourself in other person you have your home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope all of you have enjoyed my work. I wanted just to speak up some of my main concerns.  
> I wanted for Neil to be the one who took the first step into their feelings, because for him to stay it was important that he made the fisrt move into permanency.
> 
> Comments make my heart feel alive!


End file.
